Enfer étoilé
by Coldyy
Summary: Condamné par le SIDA, le jeune Sasuke Uchiha observe sa jeunesse s'éteindre à petit feu derrière les barreaux de son hôpital. Agonie, pessimisme, regrets, dégoût. Son fil de vie semble n'être rattaché qu'à l'espoir argenté qui répond au doux nom de Kakashi. (One-shot)


******« Qu'on en finisse, docteur. »**

Ledit docteur se figea, horrifié. Les lèvres de son jeune patient étirèrent un rictus cynique et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux venait de s'éteindre. Ses pupilles naturellement abyssales étaient grandes ouvertes et dégageaient une aura meurtrière ce qui déstabilisa son interlocuteur. L'intonation trop calme de sa voix fut presque oppressante pour le médecin qui n'avait jamais entendu un patient lui supplier la mort d'une façon si neutre. Ce dernier croisa machinalement les bras sur son torse faisant plisser le tissu de sa longue blouse à la couleur aussi nauséabonde que les murs de l'hôpital dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il fixa longuement le jeune homme en plissant des yeux puis lâcha un faible soupir.

« Sasuke, que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, tu m'as très bien compris. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. »

Frustration. C'est ce qui demeurait au plus profond de l'âme du grand homme. Il avait passé deux épineuses années d'acharnement intensif afin d'implanter ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Ça n'avait pas été un échec d'ailleurs, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que l'espoir n'avait pas été le véritable fil de volonté qui maintenait Sasuke en vie.

___Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Au rebord du lit morbide, le docteur s'assit par embarras._

C'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus palpitant que l'espoir. L'espoir en lui-même n'était que chimère aux yeux du damné. Une croyance dérisoire dont il n'avait plus besoin, une prière lointaine qu'il ne récitait plus. Son âme prêchait la réalité à présent, sombrant un peu plus chaque jour dans le désespoir. C'était une promesse utopique, la seule lanterne qui éclairait son gouffre. C'était l'étoile, l'ultime _étoile_ qui illuminait son _enfer_.

___Une étreinte, des bras forts entourant un corps frêle et onéreux.  
Des lèvres chaudes, un baiser puis deux. Le ciel sembla plus bleu._

C'était un frisson, chaque jour, une nouvelle découverte, un sentiment de désir, de jouissances interdites. C'était un médecin, spécialisé dans la complexe pathologie qu'est le SIDA. C'était aussi un ami de longue date, un proche intime de la famille. Une famille adoptive très chaleureuse qui avait recueilli le jeune Sasuke Uchiha, orphelin lorsqu'il avait dix-huit mois. Elle se composait du père tendre, Minato, de la mère pile-électrique, Kushina, et du fils rayonnant, Naruto. C'était la famille Uzumaki. Par ailleurs, Minato avait également été le médecin qui, auparavant, avait formé le médecin responsable de Sasuke, ce qui lui valut le nom de « Minato-sensei. »

___La blouse blanche glissa au sol. Très vite suivie de la blouse bleue ____du malade._

___La pudeur dès lors prit son envol. Caresses, frissons, murmures et embrassades._

C'était avant tout un homme, plus âgé que lui. Un homme respecté dans la médecine, un grand cœur et une compassion infinie. Une charmante créature à la chevelure argentée et aux pupilles étranges, hypnotiseuses. L'une était d'un noir absolu et l'autre d'un rouge écarlate. L'une renfermait le néant de la mort, l'autre le sang vif de la passion.

« Sasuke, _je te veux._

- Kakashi, ne fais pas ça, je suis contagieux... »

C'était Kakashi.  
C'était son amant.  
C'était son étoile sacrée.  
C'était avant tout ___l'amour__._  
Celui que même le SIDA, terreur de l'espoir, n'avait pas réussi à toucher de sa tranchante réalité.

Kakashi reprit ses esprits et on pouvait lire mille excuses dans son regard. Il ramassa la blouse du jeune homme et l'aida à l'enfiler avant de se relever pour faire de même avec la sienne. Se sermonnant de l'intérieur, il tenta tout de même de garder un air non-perturbé. En tant que médecin de haute renommée, il n'était pas difficile pour lui d'être capable d'affronter les situations les plus dures. Cependant quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, il devenait l'homme le plus faible. Car ce n'était ni son parcours ni ses diplômes qui parlaient mais son cœur. Car l'amour est fort, mais il rend faible. Le jeune malade s'emmitoufla dans les draps blancs à l'odeur écœurante de mort, honteux de ne pas réussir à combler les désirs les plus fous de son amant. Une horrible toux le secoua et il peina à demander qu'il le laisse seul et qu'il baisse les stores avant de partir. Kakashi acquiesça tristement et exécuta l'ordre de son petit protégé. Impuissant face à la maladie de Sasuke, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire outre le fait de lui prescrire ses traitements. Esclave enchaîné par le sort maléfique du dictateur qu'était le destin, chaque lutte se faisait plus rude et plus fatigante. Lutte qui avait elle aussi finie par devenir une énorme mascarade similaire au passé de Sasuke.

___Pitoyable..._

Son passé... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le matelas et il grimaça de dégoût dès que sa conscience évoqua ses douloureux et lointains souvenirs. Souvenirs d'une jeunesse gâchée par l'orgueil et le désir d'invincibilité, tâchée par la drogue aux effets toxiques, piétinée par l'alcool aux effets amnésiques et enfin, brisée par la sexualité de coin de rue. Sexualité non protégée et au coût peu élevé en matière de billets, mais dont il paye encore les frais en terme de santé. Jeunesse insouciante. Jeunesse arrogante. Jeunesse dégoûtante. Jeunesse accablante...

___Minable...__  
_

Il se releva alors brusquement d'un demi-sommeil parsemé de cauchemars, le front voilé de sueur et la respiration irrégulière. Refoulant quelques larmes, il se laissa glisser au sol faisant bruyamment percuter ses genoux sur le carrelage glacial le brûlant pourtant d'une infâme douleur. Il aurait voulu mourir avant l'heure, périr dans l'obscurité, disparaître à tout jamais mais il ne pouvait pas. Au nom de l'amour, il était contraint à se laisser consumer par ces souvenirs mesquins et stridents écorchant son cœur. A tel point qu'il dût se précipiter avec difficulté jusqu'aux cuvettes des W.C pour extirper l'acide amertume qui le rongeait.

___Kakashi...__  
_

Il finit par éclater en sanglots. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa chaleur entre ces murs de glaces. Il voulait entendre sa voix, ses murmures pour effacer les rires mesquins et moqueurs qui pétrissaient ses tympans comme l'otite âpre et insupportable. Il se dégoutait lui-même alors il avait besoin d'admirer son visage, l'unique merveille de ce monde dont il ne se lassait pas d'admirer. Car son monde était trop sale, trop dégoûtant. Se redressant rapidement, il se précipita hors de sa chambre se séparant de sa perfusion avec hargne. La nuit venait de tomber et il était interdit de traîner dans les couloirs selon le règlement. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait pas mal et se mit à courir, comme si le paradis l'attendait au bout du grand couloir de l'enfer.

« Kakashi...? »

Son bureau était resté ouvert mais semblait vide. Il y entra à pas de loup et il pouvait humer l'odeur de son bienfaiteur. Celle-ci l'apaisa d'ailleurs dès qu'elle eut franchi ses barrières nasales. Il fit quelques pas hésitant vers le bureau puis le contourna se dressant derrière le grand fauteuil en cuir avant d'enlacer le dossier de ses bras squelettiques en fermant les yeux. L'odeur du cuir fut plutôt désagréable de si près mais le parfum à Kakashi y était imprégné ce qui suffisait amplement à Sasuke. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit le bureau tellement bien rangé et ordonné qu'il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'en approcha et qu'il l'effleura de ses mains sales et scarifiées. Son regard surplomba les piles de dossiers puis s'arrêta sur le cadre posé à côté du téléphone. Il l'observa un moment et prit le cadre entre ses mains tremblotantes.

Minato et Kakashi étaient tous deux très jeunes sur la photo et il fut presque jaloux de la relation qu'entretenait son père adoptif avec son amant. Retournant machinalement le cadre, il vit qu'une lettre était insérée derrière la photo. Curieux il voulut ouvrir et regarder lorsqu'il entendit des pas provenant du couloir. Il fit un bond puis s'abaissa derrière le bureau en serrant fermement le cadre contre son torse.

**__****Clack, clack, clack.**

Ce n'était que les infirmières et fort heureusement, leurs pas semblaient disparaître en même temps que leurs échos. Sasuke sortit rapidement du bureau et s'empressa de regagner sa chambre en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Enfin dans son lit, il alluma la lumière puis prit la fameuse lettre en mains pour la lire.

___« Mon amour... » _

Il ne fit pas attention puis continua sa lecture.

___« Nous passons une étape difficile mais l'enfant que porte cette femme est le mien. »_

Aucune réaction.

___« Kushina veut le garder à tout prix et je serais contraint de remplir mon rôle de père si jamais cet enfant voit le jour. »_

Toujours rien.

___« Je suis désolé Kakashi, je ne voulais pas qu'on finisse comme ça. Sache que mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra pas. »_

Huh ?

___« Signé, __****__Minato-sensei.____ »_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit grand la bouche, relut la lettre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Dix fois. Vingt fois. Jusqu'à mémoriser chaque mot comme un enfant qui apprenait sa poésie. La lettre était datée de son année de naissance. Soit vingt-deux ans en arrière. Bien que le temps avait sûrement effacé toute trace de cet amour déchiré, Sasuke sentit son cœur peser lourd. Ignorant la raison et ne voulant tout simplement pas y penser, il glissa le cadre sous son oreiller et se redressa pour aller ouvrir les stores et contempler le ciel, l'air égaré parmi les étoiles. Prenant son ton le plus doux, il fredonna:

___« Viens, allons ensemble  
C'est un joli soir pour mourir  
Et si ta main tremble  
Dis-toi qu'il faut juste partir.. »_

Une once de colère fit durcir sa voix.

___« Moi j'irai tuer mon père  
Non je ne suis pas un ange  
S'il faut toucher la lumière  
En ces jours étranges »_

Puis le ton mélancolique et suppliant, il continua.

___« On ira voir au clair de lune  
Voir si le diable veut danser  
Si dans nos yeux brûle l'écume  
De ces océans enflammés_

_Puisqu'ici les dieux nous condamnent_  
_Au nom de qui_  
_Au nom de quoi_  
_Viens trouver la paix »_

Derrière la porte entrouverte, Kakashi ne perdit pas une miette de cette prestation maussade. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un voile de larmes amères et il se pinça la lèvre voyant son petit homme s'éteindre à petit feu. Il entra dans la chambre et rejoignit silencieusement Sasuke près de la fenêtre pour l'enlacer par derrière. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la vitre et releva ses yeux blasés vers le ciel étoilé. Lâchant un rire sarcastique, il pointa la lune du doigt.

« Je suis comme elle. Je vis dans un décor sombre et glacial. Je suis seul, on me craint et je ne brille pas comme _lui._

- Comme lui ? »

___Comme Minato..._

« Comme le soleil. Il est chaleureux lui...il fait briller le bleu de l'océan. »

___Il a les yeux océan..._

« Sasuke.

- Tout le monde l'aime, lui. Il n'a pas besoin d'étoiles pour faire scintiller le ciel. »

___Toi aussi, tu l'a aimé..._

« Sasuke, laisse-moi te dire une chose.

- Hm ?

- Ce ne sont pas les étoiles qui font briller la lune, mais la lune qui fait briller les étoiles. D'ailleurs, elles s'effacent sous sa grâce, et à elle seule, la lune illumine la pénombre qu'est le ciel nocturne. Elle est mystérieuse, belle, puissante. Elle a le don de nous faire frissonner de sa lueur, de nous réchauffer le cœur, pas le corps. Et le cœur n'est-il pas la chose la plus importante chez l'être humain, Sasuke ? »

A ces mots, Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire et se laissa bercer par cette voix placide qui lui contait ses plus belles vertus. Apaisé, il se détendit plongé dans cet excès de volupté jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver allongé au sol, le corps faible et tremblant. Malgré tout, son visage paraissait serein et était toujours orné d'un doux sourire. Le médecin le porta dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit essayant désespérément de se convaincre qu'il était simplement fatigué. Ses yeux pourtant trop habitués à la mort ne voulaient rien admettre, il se mentaient à eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils peignaient un avenir à Sasuke. La fin était proche, il le savait et ce fut le pire sentiment qui l'eut connu jusqu'alors.

« Kakashi... Je t'aime, embrasse-moi. »

Ce fut un murmure à peine audible. Mais il eut l'effet d'un cri perçant dans l'esprit de Kakashi qui sentit un grand vide accaparer son âme. Il offrit son baiser le plus amoureux, ses lèvres les plus passionnées, ses larmes les plus douloureuses et les plus salées au jeune malade qui semblait s'éteindre mais qui luttait tant bien que mal pour faire durer ses dernières minutes de bonheur et de liberté. Ses battements de cœur suivirent la mélodie des tic-tac de l'horloge puis au fur et à mesure, s'estompèrent. L'horloge s'était figée, laissant le commun des mortels à sa dure réalité et allant animer le temps dans ___l'enfer étoilé._

___C'était son dernier caprice, leur dernier baiser.  
Des lèvres sucrées délices, un amour déchiré._

_Deux mains liées, deux cœurs noués._  
_Petit à petit, la lune disparaît._

_Laissant place à l'éternel matin._  
_Sasuke s'efface, sa lune s'éteint._


End file.
